True Love and Roses
by Mrs. Hermione Potter
Summary: *~*~* COMPLETE *~*~* It’s Seventh Year and Hermione and Harry notice sparks flying between them. Their love blossoms, but life throws them an unexpected curve. Can they overcome it?
1. Window To the Soul

Disclaimer: Ok, this is so pointless, here goes.I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to J.K Rowling, Writing Goddess and Queen.  
  
Summary: It's Seventh Year and Hermione and Harry notice sparks flying between them. Their love blossoms, but life throws them an unexpected curve. Can their love overcome it? Please R&R!  
  
Chapter One: Window To The Soul  
  
Hermione sat studiously in her usual chair in the corner of the common room. She still had to translate three pages of Runes before she could go to sleep. Harry sat in a chair next to her trying desperately to make some sense out of the transfiguration notes he had taken that morning. Why hadn't he paid more attention in class? Now he would never finish his homework before he fell asleep. Harry briefly looked up and Hermione caught his eyes.  
  
Oh, that's right, remembered Harry. That's what had distracted him during transfiguration. Hermione. It seemed that all of a sudden Harry couldn't get enough of those beautiful cinnamon eyes. Whenever Harry looked into them, it was like everything was okay. He was brought into a world of comfort and happiness. Harry sighed and looked back down at his notes, he still had to get this done by tomorrow.  
  
Hermione looked up when she heard Harry sigh. Was something wrong? No, just transfiguration trouble. She caught herself gazing longingly into those emerald eyes. My, they were beautiful. Hermione felt her stomach flip. Could she be falling for Harry? Her best friend? No. . . no of course not. But those eyes. . . she felt like she could see straight into his soul. Like it was calling her. Hermione couldn't break her stare.  
  
Harry, feeling Hermione's loving gaze, looked up at her. For one brief moment, as their eyes locked, they both felt whole. Neither of them had ever felt anything like this before. It was like magic; only deeper and more powerful than anything they could possibly learn at school.  
  
"What happened? Where's the rabbit? Where'd he go?" Ron shot up from the nap he was taking in the next chair. The moment was lost.  
  
"Rabbit? Ron, you were dreaming." Said Hermione.  
  
"You dream about rabbits? That's kinda weird, mate." Harry said. "Do you get the transfiguration? Either of you? It makes no sense to me"  
  
"Sure, you can copy mine. But only if I can see your History essay. I still have another two inches to do on mine." Ron offered. Hermione scoffed but said nothing. She, unlike Ron and Harry, was dead set against cheating.  
  
"Deal!" Said Harry. The two boys traded papers and the three best friends worked into the night.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Okay, Team! That's all for today! Great practice!" Harry called to his team as he flew down to the ground of the Quittich pitch.  
  
"Let's hurry in, Harry, I'm beat!" Ron declared as he flew down to the ground of the Quittich field.  
  
"Okay." Harry agreed. They were just dropping off their brooms in the broom shed when they saw Hermione running towards them.  
  
"Mione, is everything okay?" Harry asked with concern.  
  
"Fine! I just have a ton of energy! I've been in the common room all evening and I need to stretch my legs, so I thought I'd come watch you practice." Hermione explained.  
  
"Too late. You missed it. Come on, let's go in, I'm dead on my feet." Ron tried to rush them inside.  
  
"No, you go ahead Ron, I'll walk around a little with Mione. I still have some energy left too." Harry said.  
  
"After that practice? Man, you are crazy. I'll see you two tomorrow, then. Goodnight!"  
  
"Night, Ron." Hermione and Harry said as Ron walked back up to the castle. Harry and Hermione stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
"So. . ." Hermione said. "Is flying hard?" She was looking at his broom.  
  
"Not at all." Said Harry. "Want to try?" he threw her his amazing million- dollar grin. She simply melted.  
  
"More than anything." Harry showed Hermione how to mount the broom and then slipped on behind her. He put his arms around her and controlled the broom as they shot up into the air and flew with the wind blowing in their faces.  
  
"Wow, Harry! This is wonderful!" Hermione said in awe. A light rain began to trickle.  
  
"Mione, we should go down, you don't want to get wet." Harry stated to steer the broom downward but Hermione pulled it back up.  
  
"No. Please, I don't mind. Just a little longer. This is so amazing!" Harry couldn't argue with her. As much as he loved flying, it had never been like this before. The rain began to fall harder, and finally the two of then flew back to the ground. They ran back to the castle as the rain started to pour down.  
  
As they reached the door, Hermione paused. She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong? You' re getting soaked!" is voice was filled with concern for Hermione.  
  
"Harry . . . I . . . I . . ." She paused. It was now or never. She leaned in and kissed Harry, pulling him into her arms, rain pouring down both of them. She pulled back after a few moments.  
  
"Mione . . . I don't . . . I . . ." He couldn't come up with any words for a moment like this. Instead, he just pulled her in again for a second passionate kiss.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
That's the end of Chapter One! Please Please Please Please Review!!! I'll update if I get at least three reviews!!!! Please?? This is my first ever fanfic!! So please R&R!!!!!! Oh, and I don't know what flames are.but that sound quite mean, I don't think I want those. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll love you forever!!!! That's all for now!! 


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to J.K Rowling. Bet you didn't see that one coming!  
  
Summary: It's Seventh Year and Hermione and Harry notice sparks flying between them. Their love blossoms, but life throws them an unexpected curve. Can their love overcome it? Please R&R!  
  
* A/N * Thanks to all my reviewers!! I really appreciate it! Oh, and Katie janeway, I know she knows how to fly but she hasn't done it since first year, so Harry is re-teaching her. She's not a natural like he is. Thanks to all of you and please R&R!  
  
Chapter Two: Love  
  
Hermione slipped into her nightgown and sat down on her bed to brush out her soaking wet hair. A smile crept across her face. She kissed Harry! More importantly, he had kissed her back! This was the happiest day of her life. Would they be a couple now? She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. Hermione sighed. Harry would make her the happiest person in the world.  
  
In the boy's dorms, Harry fell into his bed. He was beat after practice and then flying with Hermione. He grinned widely as he lay down. He and Hermione had kissed! He only hoped it wouldn't be weird between them in the morning. He fell asleep thinking of her soft, caring face and warm eyes. Just as he drifted off, he thought that this must be true love between them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione rushed into the Great Hall the next morning. She had slept in and almost missed breakfast. She slid into a seat next to Harry and he leaned in and discretely kissed her on the forehead while Ron was piling ketchup on his eggs.  
  
"Sleep in?" Harry asked jokingly. He knew Hermione would never be late to anything (even breakfast) on purpose. Ron snickered from Harry's other side. Hermione, however, choose to ignore the comment and help herself to some French toast.  
  
"So what did you two do last night?" Ron asked. He hadn't meant it pryingly, just to make conversation, but an awkward silence fell over the three of them nonetheless. Were they going to tell Ron? What would they tell him? What was there between them? Were they an official couple, or was it just a kiss in the rain? Finally, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"What do we have first period today?"  
  
"What?" Ron looked confused. "Did you not hear me?"  
  
"Divination. Well, you have Arithmancy. It's in 10 minutes." Harry ignored Ron's outburst.  
  
"Guys? What's going on?" Ron looked upset.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione laughed. "We are just joking around with you!" Harry joined in on the laughter, hoping to make Ron forget his previous question.  
  
"Ron, we should go if we want to make it to Divination on time." Harry got up and picked up his bag.  
  
"Do we?" Ron joked, also getting up.  
  
"No." Harry and Ron both laughed.  
  
"I don't know why you two are still taking that ridiculous course. It's all nonsense." Hermione said as the three friends walked out of the Great Hall together. Hermione left them after they climbed the marble staircase, and Harry and Ron continued on to Divination.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"My dear, you are in love! It is most undeniable! It is written right here in your cards!" Professor Trelawney was teaching the students how to read tarot cards, and doing a demonstration on Harry.  
  
"Well, at least you won't be dying a slow and painful death, again and again, like you usually do." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Please, she's a right old fraud. She's never made a good prediction before." Harry whispered back, just as quietly. Something wasn't sitting right in his stomach though. Was she right? Was this feeling he felt whenever he looked at Hermione more than a puppy crush? Harry had to hand it to Professor Trelawney, for an eccentric cracked up old bat, it seemed she was right about this one.  
  
* A/N * I know, this one's really short, I'm so sorry! But it doesn't fit well in the next chapter or on the last one, so it's just going to have to be like this. I'll post the next one up as soon as I can. I really want to write it now, an would, if not for my stupid History Midterm! Ok, must go study now, but please review! It will make my day! Thanks a ton! 


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: Okay folks, brace yourself! I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to J.K Rowling. I know, I know. it can be hard to remember that I, a random girl, am in fact not J. K. Rowling. It happens to the best of us.  
  
* A/N * Thanks to all my reviewers!! I really appreciate it! You are all the BEST people in the world!  
  
thefly - thanks! I'll try to make this one longer  
  
wicked-women - Thanks! Just saw it! SO AMAZING!!!!  
  
coconut-ice agent h/h - I know I should *looks down shamefully* Don't worry, I got it done! Anyway thanks for your two great reviews - and don't worry - someone saw the kiss, you'll find out more in this chapter (way to hit the nail right on the head!)  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci - I just love your story One Moment in Time! Sorry, just had to throw that in there. Thanks!  
  
Haruko-san - I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much for your review and for wishing me luck. It's much appreciated.  
  
Gigglebox409 - Thanks for your review!  
  
precious_angel22 - Oh, you're so sweet! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Three: Trouble in Paradise  
  
Harry sat in the common room working on his transfiguration homework. Hermione came up and sat down in a squashy red armchair next to him.  
  
"Harry . . . can we . . . can we talk?" Harry looked up and smiled. He knew this was coming, but hadn't had the guts to plan it himself.  
  
"Of course, Mione."  
  
"Well . . . I guess I just want to know what this is, between us. I mean we kissed, and I really felt it, but we've been skirting the subject for a few days now. I mean, I know it's really sudden and everything, but - " Hermione was talking quite fast and rather nervously. Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to go out? I mean officially." Hermione broke into a huge grin. Words failed her for a moment, and for Hermione that was not small feat.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I do." They both smiled and as they looked deeply into each other's eyes and Harry pulled Hermione in for a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"That's right, in the rain! Can you believe it! She pulled him in and forced herself upon him. Really, it's not like Harry Potter would ever kiss that freak by choice! Look at her hair, she doesn't care a thing about her looks" Mandy Brocklehurst said to her best friend as they entered the Ravenclaw common, smoothing out her sleek blonde hair.  
  
"Wow! Did he kiss her back? Do you think there is actually anything between them? Oh, you never even got to give him your poem. You worked so hard on it, too." Claire looked sympathetically at her friend, knowing how hard it must be for her to see the subject of her seven year long crush kiss another girl.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry! He'll see it. I just need to break up him and that freak first." Mandy sighed as she and Claire sat down at their usual study area.  
  
"We should get stated on the potions, that essay will take us forever!" Claire said, trying to take things to a lighter note.  
  
"Right." Responded Mandy distractedly. She needed to get Harry Potter, this was her last year. She had to break him and Hermione up! That was, if they were even going out. She would find out in the morning and come up with her plan. Either way, she wanted the year to end with her and Harry together at last, and Mandy always got what she wanted  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What's the matter with you, Ron? I know you hate Divination, but if you don't at least try you're going to fail your NEWTS!" Lavender scolded Ron. She had been tutoring him in Divination since the beginning of Sixth Year.  
  
"NEWTS? Lavender, please, NEWTS are months away! Even Hermione hasn't started studying yet, don't be ridiculous!"  
  
"Still, if you don't learn this stuff you are going to be screwed." Ron sighed.  
  
"Alright, what does the sword card mean again?" Ron turned his attention back to his tarot cards.  
  
"Betrayal. So what does the sword card mean in relation to your other cards? Think hard." Ron's face fell into a look of concentration.  
  
"Well, first it says close friendship, then betrayal, then love. Those don't exactly go hand in hand, Lav. Maybe I did it wrong." Ron went to pick up the cards to re deal them.  
  
"No! Ron, you have to work with these! Professor Trelawney isn't going to give you new cards during the test! You have to get this down by Monday, so think, Ron." Ron shook his head.  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"All right, Ron, who did you do the reading for?"  
  
"Harry." Lavender looked shocked.  
  
"Harry? Really?" She seemed very upset.  
  
"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, the rings next to the sword mean that he is going to have a fight with his best friend." She looked uncertainly at Ron before continuing. "The heart of gold right after that indicates that the fight will be over true love." Lavender paused a moment. "Put down the next card." Ron did so. The rings appeared again.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said blankly. "Harry is in love with Hermione?" Ron looked at Lavender. "Well, is that what it means?" Lavender nodded slowly. She, Ron and Ginny were the only ones who knew about the secret crush Ron had harbored for Hermione since the middle of their Fifth Year. Ron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." He said, trying to sound unconcerned. "I mean, let's be realistic, Divination is a bunch of guesswork! Why should I believe these cards?" Despite his distant tone, Lavender could tell that this reading bothered Ron.  
  
"Right." Said Lavender, trying to be convincing. She believed full heartedly in the power of Divination, but didn't think that this was the best time to have that argument with Ron, again. Lavender's hand was inching towards the deck of tarot cards. She was dying to see the next one. Ron sighed.  
  
"Go ahead, Lav." Lavender turned over turned over the next card and placed it next to the other four cards.  
  
"Bells." Lavender said quietly.  
  
"Wedding bells." Ron added in a barely audible whisper. A silent tear fell down his cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in the common room reading Flying with the Cannons. Hermione sat with her head on his shoulder reading Hogwarts, A History. Harry's arm was around Hermione's shoulder. It was late, and the common room was empty except for them and a few Fifth Year girls brewing an odd smelling potion in the corner, giggling. Hermione let out a long sigh.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. I don't things could be more perfect." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, I think they could." Harry said mischievously.  
  
"Really?" Said Hermione with a smile, she knew what was coming. Harry pulled Hermione in for a kiss. As they broke apart, Hermione's smile had grown twice as big.  
  
"All right, then. I guess you win." Hermione went in for another kiss. Hermione's hands were running through Harry's hair, with Harry's hands wrapped around Hermione's waist when the portrait hole slammed shut. They broke apart, surprised by the noise.  
  
Ron stood by the portrait hole, with a look that would make anyone think he had walked in on someone murdering everyone he loved. Hermione leaped off Harry's lap. Harry jumped up as well. They hadn't had time to tell Ron about their official relationship and they could tell that he was upset to have found out like that. Lavender stood behind Ron, not sure what to do. Ron shook his head slowly.  
  
"Ron, look - "  
  
"No, it's not like that! It's just - " Harry and Hermione began their explanations at the same time. Ron didn't wait to listen and turned right back around and stormed out of the common room. Lavender looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll try and talk to him, guys. I'm sure he is just surprised, that's all. Don't worry." Lavender hurried out of the portrait hole after Ron. Harry fell back down onto the couch.  
  
"That could have gone better." He stated simply. Hermione sat down next to him. They were both in a state of shock.  
  
"You could say that." They sat in silence.  
  
* A/N * That's all for Chapter Three! Please, please, please review!!!! I'll love you forever! Ok, I'll try to have up Chapter Four as soon as possible! Bye! (REVIEW!!!!) 


	4. Good Girl

Disclaimer: Okay folks, brace yourself! I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to J.K Rowling. I know, I know. it can be hard to remember that I, a random girl, am in fact not J. K. Rowling. It happens to the best of us.  
  
* A/N * Thanks to all my reviewers!! I really appreciate it! You are all the BEST people in the world! I'm sorry for not doing the individual thanks thing again; I do really really appreciate the reviews, I just thought it would be better to get right to the story :D I'm sorry about all the crap that's been going on with the quotes. I think I'm just going to stick with what I was doing before, even though it means I can't center or bold anything. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter Four: Good Girl  
  
"Ron! Slow down!" Lavender didn't catch up with Ron until they were halfway down the Charms corridor. "Ron! Please, I can't run anymore!" Lavender leaned up against the wall next to her. Ron turned around and stopped.  
  
"Lav, don't try and tell me to calm down, or - "  
  
"Ron, please. Just listen! These are your two best friends. You can't just throw them away because they fell in love! Not talking to them isn't going to make Hermione fall for you. It's only going to bring you two further apart! And what about Harry? He's been your best friend since the train-ride during First Year! Ron, please, be sensible. These are your best friends in the world. They mean more to you than anyone else in the world. Don't push them away over something like this. Not just because they fell for each other." Lavender looked apprehensively at Ron.  
  
"Jesus, Lav. I just don't know if I can take them together. I want to be happy for them, I really do." Ron fell off and looked up at Lavender.  
  
"Try, Ron. For me, for them, for yourself." Lavender let out a smile.  
  
"All right. I'll try. Just - " Ron stopped.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Help me? Don't let me say something I don't mean. I don't want to lose two of my best friends."  
  
"Two of your best friends? I thought they were your two best friends." Lavender asked. Ron smiled and put his arm around Lavender.  
  
"Nope. I've got another one." They began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Want to go to the lake? You know, maybe cool down a bit more."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, maybe you can read me some stars or something." Ron said sarcastically with a small laugh.  
  
"Very funny. You better watch out or I will." Lavender threatened jokingly.  
  
"I'd just better then." The two walked out toward the lake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Harry!" Mandy said after she (entirely on purpose) bumped into Harry. "Let me help you pick up your books."  
  
"Thanks, Mandy is it?"  
  
"Yeah. So, how has your year been?" Mandy asked cheerfully. Now was her chance. As Mandy picked up Harry's Advanced Divination, she slipped a note with a message in tiny, perfect handwriting inside of it. A loud bell sounded.  
  
"Oh! Guess I'd better go to Charms. See you around, Harry!" Mandy patted Harry on the back as she headed for the Charms room. Harry, all his books back in his bag, was heading up to the North Tower for Divination.  
  
When Harry climbed the ladder he saw Ron sitting at a table with Lavender and Parvati. He wasn't sure if he should sit, since he hadn't talked to Ron since the common room last night. Ron noticed Harry's hesitation and waved him over to sit at their table. Harry collapsed into a giant pouf.  
  
"Ron, I - " Harry began.  
  
"Forget it, Harry." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Just let me - "  
  
"Harry, I'm happy for you. Really, I am. It was just quite a shock last night. Don't worry about it." Under the table, Lavender patted Ron's leg. Ron smiled discreetly at her.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. Sorry we didn't warn you. We didn't really have any time."  
  
"Already forgotten, mate." Harry felt an enormous relief to have his friend back.  
  
"Take out you books, please, dears, and turn to page 296." Professor Trelawney's misty voice came from the shadows. Lavender and Parvati quickly tore open their books and looked at Professor Trelawney with awe. Ron and Harry also took out their books, but with more reluctance. A note slipped out of Harry's book as he flipped it open. It was in Hermione's neat and tiny handwriting.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked Harry in an undertone. "Love note from Herm?" he said in a joking tone. Harry kicked him under the table. Harry started to read the note. The more of the note Harry read, the more color seemed to drain from his face.  
  
"What's the matter? What did she say?" Ron reached for the note; Harry let it fall from his hand.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We have been the best of friends since fall of out First Year, and it has been an amazing friendship. With all the adventures and wonderful times we have had together, I wouldn't change our friendship for anything. Anything. I have been thinking about it, Harry, and while I did very much enjoy our kiss in the rain, maybe we shouldn't rush into things. Let's meet in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 8:00. We can talk, and see if this relationship has a future. Please remember I do still wish to remain friends, even if we can't take it to the next level. .  
  
- Hermione  
  
Harry was staring at the note in disbelief. Ron looked at Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Look, Harry - "  
  
"Not now, Ron." Harry was beyond depressed.  
  
"No! Harry, look at this! That's not Hermione's signature! Look at the note really closely, that's not even her handwriting!" Harry looked up at Ron with a new hope in his eyes.  
  
"You know, you're right! Hers is curvier, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's check it to some homework of hers or something after Divination."  
  
"Sounds good." Harry and Ron turned their attention (or some of it, anyway) to Professor Trelawney.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Herm!" Ron called as he rushed into the common room after Divination. Harry had waited outside on the off chance that the note was genuine.  
  
"Ron! You are as white as Nearly Headless Nick! What's the matter?"  
  
"I need to see a paper of yours." Ron panted, out of breath from the run. "Any paper, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Ron, you know I don't approve of copying." Hermione said seriously.  
  
"I know. It doesn't have to be a class I'm in. How about Arithmancy? Or Runes? Can I see one of your Runes papers?" Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Um, sure." She ruffled through her bag for and pulled out an old Potions essay they had gotten back three weeks ago. "Here. No point in copying it, yours has already been returned."  
  
"I'm not going to copy it, Herm!" Ron snatched the paper out of Hermione's hands. He studied the hand writing carefully.  
  
"Yes! I knew it!" Ron ran to the portrait hole leaving a very confused Hermione in the dust. Ron pushed open the portrait hole and popped his head out. "It's a fake, Harry!"  
  
Harry rushed into the common room and ran straight to Hermione. He picked her up and swung her around in a loving embrace. As soon as he put her down he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hermione, I love you."  
  
"Oh, Harry! I love you, too!" Hermione flung her arms around Harry and the pair began to kiss passionately, ignoring all the goings on of the packed common room around them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, I'm worried a teacher will find us! We aren't supposed to be up here when we aren't in classes!" Hermione whispered forcefully to Harry from underneath the invisibility cloak. They were waiting by the Astronomy Tower, hidden, in order to see just who was trying to ruin their dream relationship.  
  
The minutes passed in silence. At around 8:15, they heard a nearby door creak. Mandy Brocklehurst crept out and looked around. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Harry, let's sneak around the corner, you go out of the cloak and see what she's planning. I'll watch." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded. They went silently around the corner, and Harry slipped out from beneath the cloak. The walked back around the corner at the same time, so Hermione's footsteps were easily hidden.  
  
"Harry! I thought I heard someone. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Um, I'm waiting for Hermione. She said we needed to talk about some stuff."  
  
"Oh, poor Harry! Bad stuff?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry, figuring that since he was faking anyway, there was no pint in beating around the bush.  
  
"That Hermione is trouble, Harry. She's always having trouble committing to anything besides a good book!" Mandy patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. "Maybe it's time for you to consider finding someone who can commit to you. Commit completely."  
  
"Mandy, I love Hermione. You know that right? I love her more than anything in the world. I don't even know you." Harry tried to sound slightly sympathetic and stern at the same time.  
  
"Harry! I know she seduced you! A freak like he could never get - "  
  
"Stop it! Mandy, I'll never love you! I love Hermione! I know you sent the note to try and get me to leave Mione! She's here, you know! Herm, come here." Hermione pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Mandy, I'm sorry." Said Hermione. "But I love Harry and he loves me. We want to be together." Hermione walked over to Mandy and Harry and put a sympathetic hand on Mandy's shoulder. Mandy immediately shrugged it off.  
  
"He might think now that he cares about you, Granger, but once you fall out of the picture, it will be all about me. I promise you that." She glared at Hermione and stormed off.  
  
"Whoa. Talk about your crazy stalkers." Said Harry, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione laughed, turned to face Harry and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, is she right? Are you looking to throw me out of the picture anytime soon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe. It depends if you're nice or not." Harry responded.  
  
"Well, then I'll try to be a good girl." Harry put his arm around Hermione and Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as the couple walked back to the common room. 


	5. Together

Disclaimer: Okay everyone, I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to J.K Rowling. I am not J. K. Rowling. Surprised? I know, it came as a shock to me too when I found out.  
  
A/N * All of my reviewers, you are so AMAZING!!!! I love you all!! Thank you so much! You all might have noticed that I changed the rating. I know it's a big change, but it's just in case, because things get a little intimate in this chapter and I figured better safe than sorry. NO GROSS DETAILS!!!! I promise, just some intimacy. Also, I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, it just doesn't really fit at the end of the last one. The next one will be longer, I promise! Please R&R!!!! Thanks everyone! You are all so amazing!  
  
Chapter 5: Together  
  
"You are too distracted, Ron!" said Lavender, extremely frustrated. "You need to have each of these card meanings down pact by Friday."  
  
"There are over a hundred, Lav! It's not that easy!" Ron retorted.  
  
"It's easy if you would just try." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right, fine." Ron made a big show of getting out the flashcards he had made. "See? I'm trying." Lavender tutted in a fashion very similar to Hermione. Ron laughed and began flipping through his flashcards. He stopped at the Silver Cross.  
  
"I don't get this one. How does a Siler Cross mean pure? Shouldn't that be a unicorn or something?" Ron asked. Lavender moved in closer to explain it to him.  
  
"No. Well, a unicorn would work to I suppose, but this makes sense. Silver is supposedly the most pure metal. That's what all the ancient alchemists said. And the cross represents the church, which is pure. Get it?" Lavender was sitting extremely close to Ron, and leaning over to his notes, in order to explain it to him. Ron didn't mind in the slightest. He looked up at Lavender, their faces only inches apart.  
  
"Yeah. That makes sense." He said in a whisper, not allowing his eyes to stray from Lavender's. She stared back with just as much intensity. A moment passed in silence.  
  
"Ron," Lavender whispered.  
  
"Yes?" They never broke eye contact.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
"Sounds good." Lavender leaned in, and her lips gently touched Ron's. Ron wrapped his arms around Lavender, as their kiss got more and more powerful. After a few moments, Lavender pulled back to her own seat.  
  
"Wow," Was all she could manage to say.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up." Ron responded, grinning. "So, we could study some more, or we could . . ." Lavender smiled.  
  
"Let's do that." Ron pulled her in for another wonderful kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally!" Said Ron triumphantly as he threw down the last of his flashcards. "I know all 186 of them!"  
  
"Good for you, Ron" Said Hermione, not looking up from her Arithmancy book.  
  
"Wonderful." Said Harry, with the same lack of enthusiasm, still struggling to get through his History of Magic work.  
  
"Don't all jump for joy at once, now." Ron said sarcastically. Harry looked up.  
  
"We all still have work to do." Ron laughed.  
  
"Better you than me, mate." Ron looked at his watch. "Jesus! It's already two! I'm going to bed. You two coming?"  
  
"No." Harry and Hermione said together. Ron shook his head and headed up the dormitory stairs. Harry and Hermione worked in silence for a while. Finally, Harry shut his History of Magic book. He checked his watch.  
  
"Ron's right. It is really late. We should go to bed, Herm."  
  
"Can't Harry. I still have another hundred pages for Arithmancy!" Harry sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her. He stifled a long yawn.  
  
"Come on, Herm. The common room emptied hours ago! What's the worst that could happen if you don't read it?" Harry suggested. Hermione looked highly offended.  
  
"Harry! I can't not do the work!" Harry laughed, and leaned in for a kiss. He gently pulled the book out of her hands and tossed it onto a table by the barley flickering fire. He and Hermione fell back onto the soft, red couch, kissing all the while. Harry gently pulled a stray strand of Hermione's hair and placed it behind her ear.  
  
"I love you." Harry whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." Hermione whispered back. Harry slowly unbuttoned Hermione's robes and pulled them over her head, trailing his fingers along the gentle slope of Hermione's stomach. Hermione pulled Harry's sweater over his head. Their lips and bodies touched. They were together. 


	6. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!  
  
* A/N * Everyone who reviewed my story, YOU ARE THE BEST!!! Thank you so much! So . . . not much to say here, please R&R!!!! Thanks everyone! You are all beyond amazing!  
  
Chapter Six: Hospital Wing  
  
Lavender wasn't paying the usual amount of attention during Divination, at least not to Professor Trelawney. Ron, Lavender, Harry and a disgruntled Parvati were sitting around a lopsided table in the far back corner of the classroom. Lavender was trying to make Ron laugh by tickling his leg - and moving farther and farther up it.  
  
"Lavender! Stop it!" Ron whispered, stifling a laugh by stuffing his fist in his mouth. But in addition to stopping his laugh, his hand made him unable to tell off Lavender properly, and instead he simply mumbled forcefully. This, in addition to the tickling, caused both Ron and Lavender to burst out laughing. Harry couldn't help himself either and after watching the entire episode joined in on the laughter.  
  
"Children!" Professor Trelawney dropped her misty tone. "Pay Attention! If you don't start taking a serious interest in your work you will not be able to succeed in the NEWTS, which I hardly need to remind you, you need to pass in order to graduate!"  
  
"We are terribly sorry, Professor." Lavender said in a syrupy sweet voice. "I just had this vision where the Daily Prophet was announcing the world's greatest Seer, and the vision ended before I could see who it was. So I told my friends here about my vision and they pointed out there was only one Seer it could possibly be, you. I started laughing because I hadn't thought of you right away. We were all just laughing at my silly mistake." Harry and Ron put on huge fake smiles and nodded happily. Professor Trelawney smiled back at them.  
  
"Of course, my dears." Professor Trelawney said, back in her misty tone. Ron, Harry and Lavender snickered under their breath.  
  
"How the hell can she eat up crap like that?" Ron asked to Harry.  
  
"God knows. She'll probably take anything that will boost her ego." They all laughed quietly. Ron put his arm around Lavender, squeezing her close to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Mione?" Harry asked, sitting down for dinner. "I just came from the common room, she isn't there. I thought she would be here. Have you seen her?" Harry looked at Ron, whom he had sat next to. Ron, however, wasn't seeing or hearing anything but Lavender. Harry sighed. He quickly downed some pumpkin juice and grabbed a brownie before heading off to look for Hermione.  
  
After another half hour of searching all of Hermione's usual hideouts and library corners, Harry was getting seriously worried. It wasn't like Hermione to not show up in the common room after classes without telling someone where she was. Harry collapsed into a library chair and began to rack his brain for random places where Hermione could be. Parvati came in and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry! Hermione needs you."  
  
"Where is she? I've been looking everywhere for her!"  
  
"She's in the hospital wing. She sent a message that she needs you to go talk to her right away."  
  
"Is she hurt? What happened?" Harry jumped out of his seat.  
  
"She didn't say. All she said was you had better get there in a hurry."  
  
"Thanks, Parvati"  
  
Harry sprinted out of the library with all the speed he possessed. A thousand horrible thoughts crossed his mind about what could have happened to his dear Hermione since he had seen her that morning. He calmed himself with the fact that it was probably just the stomach ache she had been experiencing for the past few days, but then . . . why call him? Why tell him to hurry? Harry reached the hospital wing and pushed the door open. He searched frantically for Hermione, and to his relief found her fully intact, She was sitting alone on a bed in the corner, reading. Harry ran up to her and kissed her briefly.  
  
"Sweetie, what's the matter? Are you all right? I was so worried when Parvati told me you were in here."  
  
"Harry . . . I - " She fell off.  
  
"What is it, honey?"  
  
"Well, I've been feeling off color for a few days now: stomach ache, cramps, gas, head ache, that kind of thing." She paused.  
  
"So, do you need to spend the night? Do you want me to wait with you?"  
  
"I don't need to spend the night, Harry."  
  
"Mione, what's the matter? You can tell me!"  
  
"Harry . . . I . . . I love you." Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Hermione. More than you could imagine." Hermione gave an unsure smile. It faltered and a single tear fell.  
  
"Harry - "  
  
"Mione, whatever it is, we can deal with it. Together. What's the matter?" Hermione shook her head slightly.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
* A/N * Ok, I know I promised this one would be longer. I'm really really sorry!! I'll try super hard to get the next chapter up today. I hope you all liked the cliffhanger!! I was sorely tempted to right DUN DUN DUN!!! Right after it, but I thought that might affect the seriousness the remark. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I won't check them before I right seven, but I won't post eight until I get at least 10 more reviews! I know you guys can do it!!! Thanks so much for reading!!! 


	7. Keeping The Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!  
  
* A/N * Everyone who reviewed my story, YOU ARE THE BEST!!! Thank you so much! So . . . not much to say here, please R&R!!!! Thanks everyone! You are all beyond amazing!  
  
Chapter Seven: Keeping The Baby  
  
Harry stared at Hermione blankly. Did she actually just say what he thought she said? Pregnant? Oh God . . .  
  
"Umm . . . Come again?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Harry" Tears filled Hermione's eyes. Harry didn't know what to do. This was not something he had prepared for.  
  
"But . . . are you . . ." Harry broke into a smile despite himself. "We are going to a baby?" It was beyond Harry how exactly to react. He knew how hard this would be. They were only seventeen, but somehow, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of them together in a little flat with a tiny green-eyed baby.  
  
"I can't do it, Harry. I can't be pregnant! My parents . . . They'll kill me!!" The tears were now streaming down Hermione's face. " I think we did all this too fast, Harry. I do love you, I really do. And I'm sure that if we met when we were older and the same things happened, we would be really happy together. But, we're not older. We are two really screwed seventeen year olds. I don't know what we can do. I need . . . I need answers, I need time." Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry on the forehead. "I need . . . I need to go." Hermione got up and ran out of the hospital wing. Harry sat there in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ran into the common room, and headed straight for her dormitory.  
  
"Herm?" Ron said as she sprinted in. "Herm, what's wrong?" Hermione didn't stop to listen. Ron and Lavender exchanged meaningful looks, and Lavender got off Ron's lap to go after Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Hermione was crying into her pillow. Lavender sat down on the bed next to Hermione and patted her back. "It's okay, Hermione. Whatever it is, we can all help you. We are all here for you." Hermione sat up and looked at Lavender through tear stained eyes.  
  
"Lav, I can't do this!"  
  
"Do what? What happened?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Lav. I'm going to have a baby. My parents are going to kill me." Lavender, though shocked by the news, did just what Hermione needed. She didn't ask questions, or offer advice; she just leaned in and gave Hermione a long, comforting hug. After a few moments, Hermione pulled back.  
  
"What can I do, Lavender? My parents - "  
  
"Forget them. What do you want? This is your life, your baby, and your relationship. What do you want, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Lavender looked intently at her.  
  
"That's what you need to decide. No one can make those decisions for you. We are all here to help you, no matter what, but only you and Harry can decide what to do about your future." Lavender gave Hermione another quick hug. "I'll let you think on it." Hermione smiled slightly. Lavender was right. She needed to figure out what she wanted.  
  
Back in the common room, Lavender went down to find Harry and Ron talking. She joined them, taking her preferred seat on Ron's lap.  
  
"I wish she would talk to me about it. I know all this is harder for her than me, but I hate that she is alone right now. I wish I could help her."  
  
"I just talked to her. She needs some alone time, to think about what she wants." Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm going to write to Sirius." Harry got up and left for the owlery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius, Hermione is pregnant. I don't know what to do. She is in her room now thinking about what she wants to do, but I know her parents will be really upset when they find out. What can we do, Sirius? Please write back soon, I'm so . . . lost. Harry  
  
Harry attached his brief letter to Hedwig's leg and went into the garden and picked out a single red rose. He put it in his pocket for later. Harry walked down to the lake. How was it possible that his life had changed so drastically in the course of just a few hours? He dearly loved Hermione, but he wished they could rewind a few days. He wished he could erase their night together, as wonderful as it was. Why had they been so reckless?  
  
Harry tossed a stone into the lake and it skipped across. They had to talk this out together. They were a team. Sitting alone wasn't helping the problem at all. Harry made his way back to the common room.  
  
Harry opened the portrait hole. Ron and Lavender sat snogging by the fireplace. Harry crept up the stairs to Hermione's dorm. He pulled the rose out of his pocket and went inside  
  
"Mione? Honey?" Hermione looked up.  
  
"Harry - " Harry put his finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't say anything, Mione. I'm not here to pressure you. I just want you to know that no matter what we decide, I will love you forever." Harry dropped the rose on Hermione's bed. "This is all going to be hard, Hermione, I promise you that. No matter what we chose to do. Just remember that I love you, Hermione Granger. And that is what counts. This is real, Mione. This isn't fairy tale romance, but it is true love. That what it all comes down to: True Love."  
  
Hermione smiled despite herself. She didn't need time to think this out alone; she needed Harry. Her dear Harry. She looked into his warm emerald eyes, and for the first time didn't just see the warm love they shared. She saw a future. She saw them growing old together, deeply in love. Harry was right. This was true love. It came with problems and challenges, but they had to at least try to overcome them together. She picked up the rose off the bed and put it in her chocolate hair.  
  
"And roses." Hermione added. "It all comes down to true love and roses." She pulled Harry in for an amazing kiss, filled with passion, romance and truth.  
  
"I want to have this baby, Harry. I want to have it with you. I want us to be together, no matter the cost." Harry smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. Harry held Hermione in his loving embrace. They didn't move until an owl started tapping on the window.  
  
"What's Hedwig doing here?" Harry got up and opened the window.  
  
"I sent a letter to Sirius, about our situation." Hermione smiled. A dose of Sirius's advice was just what they needed. Harry opened the letter.  
  
Harry and Hermione, This is very serious, I'm sure you don't need to tell you that. The important thing to do is to decide what you want to do. Other people will give you advice, but the only people who can make this decision are you two. Once that is done, we can take the necessary steps to make the situation work. I want you both to know that I am here for you, whatever the decision. Sirius  
  
"Sound's like Lavender. I still . . . I'm just really worried about my parents." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione.  
  
"I think maybe we should tell them sooner rather than later. Otherwise it's just going to be there, hovering over us." Harry gave Hermione an encouraging smile. She returned it reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. Let's get a fire. They should be home now. You'll come with me?"  
  
"Of course." Harry and Hermione made their way out to the common room fire. As Seventh Years they were able to use the fire to visit home on weekends. Harry tossed some floo powder into the fire.  
  
"Ladies first." Hermione looked uncertainly at Harry.  
  
"You sure we should do this now? I mean, wouldn't it be better to wait a few months? Maybe nine? We could just bring the baby home!" Hermione tried to pull Harry away from the fire. "It's a perfect plan!!!" Harry steadied Hermione and looked intently into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hermione, is that really what you want?" He didn't loosen his grip on her. "Or are you just a little scared?" Harry kissed Hermione on her forehead and wiped away a single tear. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Let's go, Harry." Hermione said, with less certainty than she had hoped, right before she stepped into the fire and was whisked away to her parent's house. Harry gulped. They could do this, right? 


	8. The Grangers

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Clear? Good.  
  
* A/N * Are we ready to meet the Grangers? Hmmm . . . I promise it will be intense!!! Ok, so onto the reviews! I know I said I would wait until I had forty reviews, but I got bored, so here it is anyway. Please review anyway though!!! I really super love it when people review!!! It makes my day!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL MY REVIWERS!!!! You are all beyond superbly amazing!!! I really appreciate the support. Oh and sickyoungchick - I know that I don't talk about Voldemort, but thins takes place in their Seventh Year. In this story (I probably should have mentioned this already, but it never really came up in the story) They defeated Voldemort in their Sixth Year. Also, I'll try and refrain from the 'dude'. THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight: The Grangers  
  
"Hermione! Harry! What a nice surprise! Come on into the kitchen, I've just made a nice warm chocolate cake!" Mrs. Granger met them cheerily as soon as they came out of the fire. Harry couldn't help thinking that she was doing this solely to make the conversation they were about to face.  
  
"No thanks, Mum. We're not really hungry." Said Hermione as they walked into the kitchen. Mr. Granger put down his paper at the sound of two extra pairs of feet.  
  
"Well, Hermione! Harry! How are you two doing? What a nice surprise!"  
  
"That's exactly what I said! Isn't that funny." Mrs. Granger said with a huge smile, cutting them gigantic pieces of cake despite their refusal.  
  
"Actually, we had something we wanted to discuss with you two, if that's all right." Harry said, pulling Hermione from the doorframe she was clinging to desperately.  
  
"Well, of course." Said Mrs. Granger, pulling off her apron and sitting next to her husband. Harry started to feel as nervous as Hermione looked, even though they weren't his parents. They just looked so happy and unaware in their warm cozy kitchen eating homemade chocolate cake. Harry was beginning to feel like he was telling Mrs. Weasley, his dear surrogate mother, that he had impregnated her daughter, not Hermione. The Grangers smiled with slight confusion.  
  
"Go ahead, kids." Said Mrs. Granger after a moment of silence. Harry patted Hermione's leg under the table.  
  
"Well, we have big news." Harry started. The Granger's smiles doubled; Harry suddenly needed to throw up.  
  
"Yes . . . we . . ." Hermione tried to speak.  
  
"You see Hermione is - " Neither of them seemed to be able to do it. An awkward silence filled he room.  
  
"Hermione is what?" Mr. Granger said, with great concern.  
  
"With child." Hermione blurted out. With child? Had she really just used the phrase 'with child'?  
  
"Excuse me?" said Mr. Granger, rather curtly.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Daddy." Harry had never heard Hermione's voice so small. Mrs. Granger started fanning her face with a napkin.  
  
"You are pregnant?" His voice was defiantly cold that time. It was amazing how he could pack every bit of horrible disappointment in each overly annunciated word. Hermione was squeezing Harry's hand so tightly he felt it was going to burst.  
  
"Is this your doing, young man?" Mrs. Granger added, lacking all the warmth from a few minutes ago.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harry answered, surprised at how small his voice was also. The silence that filled the room following Harry's response was so loaded Harry was tempted to make a break for the fire.  
  
"Well, what do you plan to do about this situation?"  
  
"We . . ." Hermione started, but lost courage under her parent's hard stares.  
  
"We are going to have the baby." Harry finished.  
  
"We?" Mrs. Granger stood up. "Are you going to carry it? Are you going to give birth to it? How dare you get my daughter into this kind of trouble!" Mrs. Granger was shaking with anger. Hermione stood up.  
  
"Harry didn't get me into trouble, Mum - " Harry stood up and stopped Hermione from finishing the sentence. He loved that she was standing up for him, but he would rather that her parents hate him than be mad at her.  
  
"Let's go, Mione. We've told them, I think they might want some time to think it over." Before Hermione could respond, Harry led her to the fire and threw the powder in. Hermione was whisked back to Hogwarts. Harry hesitated before going back. He went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione is going to make a wonderful mother, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances, but I love your daughter. We are going to get married. We are going to have a family. And we are going to do these things not because we a mistake, but because we love each other. The only thing that was affected by this pregnancy is the timing of all those things. I don't need you to forgive me, love me or even like me. But Hermione is your daughter, who loves you, and you love her. Please forgive her for everything. If you need to place blame, blame me, please. Not Hermione." Harry said all this in an out of bodily calm voice. No one spoke for a moment.  
  
"Fine." Mr. Granger finally broke the silence. "I don't mean fine I will blame you. I mean that I believe you love my daughter. I give you my permission to marry her."  
  
"Thank you, sir. And . . . I'm sorry." A hiss from the fireplace told them that Hermione was back.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione made her way back into the kitchen, wondering why Harry never made it back to school.  
  
"Hermione, Harry had a little talk with us." Mrs. Granger stated simply. Hermione looked at Harry uncertainly. "He made it clear that you are keeping this child because you love each other, not because you made a mistake. I believe him."  
  
"Since those are the circumstances, we give you are blessing in doing so." Mrs. Granger finished. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Really?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled also.  
  
"Really." Hermione walked over to her parents and enveloped them into a family hug. After a moment they opened their arms up for Harry to join them. He was, after all, soon to be part of the family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My God, I hope everything is okay." Ron and Lavender watched the fireplace on the edge of their seats.  
  
"What did Hermione say when she came in?" Lavender asked Ron.  
  
"She was really vague. She kept saying everything was over, and wondering where Harry was. Then she ran back into the fire." Ron answered. They waited another moment in silence, before Lavender slid off the arm of the couch onto Ron.  
  
"If we are going to wait here, we might as well pass the time." She said mischievously, wrapping her legs around Ron's torso. Ron grinned.  
  
"Our friends are pregnant, and just about to come back from telling their parents, and all you can think about is snogging." Ron shook his head as he jokingly chastised Lavender.  
  
"Mmmm . . . I am such a bad girl, aren't I?" Lavender leaned in and kissed Ron. After a few moments, Lavender pulled back, distracted.  
  
"What is it, Hon? I thought you were the one so eager to - "  
  
"My parents would kill me you know. We can't let it happen."  
  
"What are you talking about, Lav?"  
  
"I can't get pregnant. You know that right? It's not just my parents, either. I don't want a baby right now. I'm just seventeen!"  
  
"Calm down, Lav! You are not getting pregnant! I don't want a baby now either! I am also just seventeen. Don't worry." Ron pulled Lavender into him for a long hug.  
  
"Promise?" Lavender asked in a muffled voice, her face buried in Ron's chest.  
  
"Promise." Ron ran his hands through Lavender's hair and held her close.  
  
* A/N * That's all for chapter eight! I'll try and get nine up as soon as possible. 


	9. Lily

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N * We have the parents blessing, and everything is finally falling into place! Yeah!! Ok, who believed that? Come on, admit it if you did. I'm disappointed in you. Yes, that's right, you. Did we forget about our dear Mandy? Well, she's back! Brace yourselves folks, this one's intense and sad. Oh, one more thing. *Clears throat in desperate attempt to seem important* REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!  
  
Chapter Nine: Lily  
  
"I can't believe you did that! My parents could have killed you! You know that, don't you? If you had said anything other than what you said, they would have taken you out back and shot you." Hermione and Harry were just coming through the fireplace.  
  
"Lucky choice of words then, wasn't it?" Harry joked. He took Hermione by the hand and guided her down to the couch, pulling her into a loving embrace. The kissed on the couch until Ron and Lavender finally noticed their return and bombarded them with questions.  
  
"Blessing? They not only didn't kill you, they actually gave you their blessing? Way to go, mate!" Ron gave Harry a high five. The four of them sat very comfortably on the warm couches by the fire, Hermione on Harry's lap and Lavender on Ron's. They talked into the night.  
  
At around eleven, Ron and Lavender decided to call it a night. Or so they said. Hermione pointed out to an oblivious Harry that they were obviously off to snog, because they had both gone off to the girl's dorm. Hermione lay down with her head on Harry's lap. He was running his hands through her hair. They lay there, in love, not needing to speak. Just knowing that despite the tough years they were facing raising a child just out of school, they were madly and deeply in love, and their love was all they needed to survive.  
  
"What do you want to name her, Harry?" Hermione voiced her thoughts after about half an hour.  
  
"Her? It's a girl now?" Harry asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes." Answered Hermione jokingly resenting Harry's comment. "I can tell. I can fell it." Hermione smiled at this thought. Harry ran his fingers along the gentle slope of Hermione's stomach, just as he had that night.  
  
"You can feel her?" Harry asked with a twinge of jealousy. Hermione ran her fingers along her stomach with Harry.  
  
"Yup. There she is. Little Lily Potter. My green eyed angel." Hermione smiled. "God, I hope she doesn't get my hair." She laughed. Harry, however, was thinking about more serious matters.  
  
"You want to name her Lily?" He seemed overtaken.  
  
"Of course, Harry. What else? I don't know about a middle name though. I was thinking Lavender, but it sounds horrible." Harry was glad that Hermione was facing away from him, because as much as he loved her, he didn't want her to see the tear that slid down his cheek.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No, Hermione. Lily Hermione Potter. Our little girl." Hermione smiled, now it was her turn for a tear to fall.  
  
"It sounds so beautiful." She laughed and wiped her tears away. "Isn't it funny how you can love someone so much, who isn't even a person yet?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel like, along with you, Ron and Lav, she's my best friend." He laughed a little. "Isn't that funny."  
  
"It's beautiful. It's beautiful how much we love her. We'll make such a great family." Harry tightened his grip around his dear Hermione. She was right. She was absolutely right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, sweets!" Mandy caught up with Hermione on top of the steep staircase outside of her Ancient Runes class. Sweets? Hermione thought. She must be up to something.  
  
"How are you, Mandy?"  
  
"Fine, Fine. I heard your news!" Hermione froze. She and Harry and tried to keep it low.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, Padma told me. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" Mandy leaned her head in as if they were confidants exchanging gossip. "You two must be so happy!" Hermione smiled. Why won't she go away?  
  
"Yes, yes we are."  
  
"Have you thought about names yet?"  
  
"No, not really." Hermione lied, trying to end the conversation and get to lunch. Mandy gave an evil smile.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Don't." Hermione backed up slightly. What was she getting at? "You think I gave him up? Just like that?" Mandy was advancing on her. "You are sorely mistaken." Mandy leaned in and pushed Hermione down the long, steep staircase before running away. As Hermione tumbled down the stairs one word could be heard, if anyone had been around.  
  
"Lily."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing. She had no idea how she got there. All she remembered was Mandy, that horrible Mandy. She was so upset over her and Harry being together, and now with a child, she was willing to push Hermione down the stairs. Hermione scoffed to herself. It was rather petty, really.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, noticing Hermione had woken, came over. She sat down on the bed next to Hermione. This seemed quite uncharacteristic, but Hermione let it slide.  
  
"Hermione, dear."  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"It seems, when you fell down the stairs, that . . . well, you remember what we talked about last week?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"The baby." Madam Pomfrey nodded.  
  
"It seems, my dear, that you have lost it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are no longer pregnant. You lost the baby when you fell. The beginning of pregnancy is a very sensitive time, and falling down the stairs triggered a miscarriage." Hermione was speechless. She sat there in shock as her tears began to fall freely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stayed in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day, not because she was still nursing injury, but because she couldn't bring herself to move. Her Lily, her dear Lily, was now gone.  
  
The hours passed, and Hermione finally got up to return to the common room. She needed to tell Harry. He deserves to know, but more so, she needed the comfort only his arms could provide. She made her way to the common room.  
  
Hermione opened the portrait hole, and looked around for Harry. She couldn't spot him. Ron, however, got her attention.  
  
"Ron! Have you seen - "  
  
"He's up in your dorm."  
  
"My dorm? Why?" Hermione asked, more to herself than Ron, because she didn't wait around for an answer. She ran up the stairs to her room. As she pushed open the door she was enveloped in a red dream. Roses covered every surface, and rose petals were falling (enchanted) from the ceiling. Harry stood in the midst of it. Hermione was so overtaken with love, joy and pure shock that she forgot everything for one beautiful moment.  
  
"Hermione Granger, we said before that everything in the world comes down to two things: True Love and Roses." Harry stepped gently towards his love. "You mean more to me than anyone in the world, Hermione." Harry was now only inches away. He opened a small box that contained a platinum ring with a single glittering diamond. Harry got down on one knee, his leg pressing against the roses that glittered the floor. "It was my mother's. She hid it when they went into hiding, so that I could give to you. Will you do me the honor of wearing it?" Hermione fell to rose covered ground in a fit of suppressed tears.  
  
* A/N * Ha! A cliffhanger!! Will she say yes anyway? You will never know, unless I get some reviews!!! ( I know, I'm horribly evil!!) So go down and to the left. No, a little lower. Yes, right there. Now click the Submit review button. Good! Ok, must go now but REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! 


	10. True Love and Roses

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. Isn't that sad?  
  
A/N * What will Hermione say? Hmm . . . I wonder if I could milk this moment even more. No? Okay, fine. Go ahead and read the story now.  
  
Chapter Ten: True Love and Roses  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry dropped to the ground next to Hermione and pulled her into his arms, letting her tears fall out onto his shoulders. "Don't cry, angel. I love you. What's the matter?" Harry patted Hermione on the back and ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione couldn't go on, her tears muffling the words.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. Whatever it is, we can work through it!" Harry kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Its . . ." Hermione let out a sob. "Its Lily!!"  
  
"What happened?" said Harry, suddenly much more scared than before.  
  
"Gone. She's gone. My tiny little baby. Oh, Harry! I loved her so much!" Harry was lost for words. How could this have happened? He pulled his dear Hermione closer and held her tight.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. How? What happened?"  
  
"Mandy." Hermione managed between sobs. "She pushed me down the stairs. My poor baby!!" Hermione could hardly take the pain those words caused her. Harry promised himself he would talk to Dumbledore and get Mandy thrown out of school, but now, he needed Hermione and Hermione needed him. Not knowing what to say, Harry simply held his dear Hermione in his arms. After a few moments, Harry picked up the ring off the ground. He brought it around in front of him, in front of Hermione.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I wasn't just asking because of the baby. I do truly love you. I want more than anything to be your husband. I know that this promises to be one of the hardest nights of our life, but I don't want anything more to comfort me than you in my arms. If we can get through all this: the pregnancy, the planning, and now the loss, we can get through anything." Hermione had tears in her eyes as she turned around to look Harry in the eye, their faces only inches apart. She broke into a teary smile. He truly loved her! Harry smiled back, with his million-dollar grin.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
"Harry Potter, I could think of nothing that would make me happier."  
  
Harry lifted the brilliant ring from the box and slid it on Hermione's finger. Hermione sat back against Harry, and he wrapped his arms around her. There they sat together on the rose covered floor, red petals falling gently onto them. Every once and a while Hermione lifted her left hand to watch her ring sparkle. They sat there into the night, trying to forget lily; trying to think of nothing but true love and roses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! Let me see, Herm!!! It is so beautiful!" Hermione and Harry had just come down the stairs the next morning. (Lavender and Parvati had slept in the common room that night). Hermione proudly held up her hand.  
  
"It's so amazing, Mione!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Don't get any ideas." Said Ron, descending the stairs from his dorm.  
  
"Ha." Said Lavender with sarcasm. With that, the friends went down to breakfast. Harry, however, slipped away before they reached the great hall. He walked instead to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Um . . . sugar quill?" The gargoyle jumped aside. Harry was surprised, he hadn't expected to get it on the first try. He climbed the stairs to Dumbledore. Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on in, Harry."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry entered and took a seat. "I need to talk to you about Mandy Brocklehurst."  
  
"I suspected as much. Harry, the situation with Ms. Brocklehurst had been dealt with, I assure you. She had been expelled and is on probation."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that the Ministry of Magic will be keeping a very close watch on her for a long time." Dumbledore looked upon Harry with great sympathy. "I am so sorry for your loss, Harry. I know how much you and Hermione loved that child, despite the issues it would have caused." Harry fought back tears.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Harry sat for a moment in the comfort of Dumbledore's office. Everything seemed so much simpler in there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the common room Harry sat doing nothing while Hermione leaned on his lap studying hard. Harry had his arms around his fiancé and was gently fingering her ring. Hermione paused her reading and looked up.  
  
"Harry, when we have another, can we still name her Lily?"  
  
"Of course. Our first baby girl will still be Lily Hermione Potter, I promise." Hermione smiled. She leaned up and kissed her husband to be. Yes, she thought, they could always have another baby. As long as they had each other, and that they always would.  
  
*~*~* THE END *~*~*  
  
* A/N * That's it! The End! I'm pretty sure I'm going to do a sequel, but only if I get some reviews!!! (I know, I'm evil!!) Please Please Please tell me what you thought. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone! There isn't any more to the story, but I just realized that I never told anyone the name of the sequel. It is called "As Life Moves On" and is now four chapters long, but it isn't done yet. Sorry I forgot to tell everyone for so long!! 


End file.
